East Northumberland High
by hiptothejive
Summary: We all know the students of East High, Troy Bolton the popular basketball player, Gabriella Montez the shy brainiac, Sharpay Evans the Drama Queen, and Ryan Evans, Sharpay's poodle. But what if the roles were switched? Ryella.Troypay.Troyella.Chadella. R
1. Trailer

Rated T

Pairings will be Ryella and Troypay

just a trailer for right now

* * *

East Northumberland High.

We all know the students of East High,  
Troy, the popular basketball player,  
Gabriella, the shy brainiac,  
Sharpay, the Drama Queen,  
and Ryan, Sharpay's poodle.  
But, what if the roles were switched?

Gabriella is the new mean girl,  
Ryan is the King of the School,  
Sharpay is quiet and self-concious,  
and Troy just tries to get by, always wishing he could be more.

Crazy stuff is bound to happen right?  
You bet.

* * *

A/N  
not sure if i actually like the idea or not, but i have some ideas  
and i figured i would put it out there, its kind of like when superman is bizarro, for anyone that knows what i'm talking about.  
an alternate universe where everything is exactly not what it seems.  
review and let me know cause i'm only writing it if it sparks enough peoples interests.


	2. Chapter 1

**Rated:**T  
**  
Disclaimer:** Disney sucks.  
**  
Pairings: **Ryella and Troypay  
**  
A/N: hey guys! this is my new story, i know i probably shouldn't be starting another, considering I have two others in progress, but oh well. this chapter is insanely short, but its something. keep in mind EVERYTHING is switched up. hope you all like it! **

* * *

**East Northumberland High  
**  
Chapter 1

It started out as a typical day at East High. Everyone was hustling and bustling about, trying to get homework done last minute and catching up with friends before the long school day ahead of them. All the cliques got together and chatted about what they did over break. There was a huge crowd around one of the lockers, centering around one boy, but to his fellow students, he was more like a god. He was tall and slim with the brilliant blue eyes you would think only existed in your dreams. His luscious blond hair was perfectly messy atop his head. He smiled his award winning smile at all of the company he had received. He just had that spark that had everyone falling all over him. He was_the _man.

"...and over break, I was chosen to participate in an exclusive event. I'll be singing some of my own music in front of some the most respected managers in the music business. If they choose me, I'll get to record my own demo CD." Ryan Evans announced to his followers.

"Oh my gosh! They will like so choose you!" Taylor McKessie said giggling, linking her arm with his.

"How could they not? You're amazing, Ryan." Kelsi Nielsen ran her hand through his hair. He shook his head, each hair falling back into place. He continued to beam as he looked at the girls on each side of him. There was chatter behind him and he knew he was being followed by a crowd.

"Ryan." He heard a high-pitched timid voice from behind him, but ignored it. "Uh, Ryan.." A finger tapped on his shoulder. He rolled his eyes and turned to face his sister.

"What Sharpay?" She could tell she had annoyed him by the tone in his voice. She tried to avoid eye contact by staring at the ground.

"Well, uhm, I just wanted to know if you finished copying my homework, cause I have Chemistry second period and I-I kinda need it."

"Well, of course I finished it. I need it too you know. I think I left it on the kitchen counter. Didn't you take it?"

"No! Ryan, why didn't you tell me? Now I'm going to get a big fat zero!" Sharpay regretted her sudden outburst and took a step back, but Ryan took two steps forward.

"It won't kill you." He said bitterly before turning back around to his girls. He continued to strut down the halls, leaving Sharpay standing alone holding all of her books. She turned around but crashed into someone, sending both of their books and papers to the ground.

"I-I'm so sorry!" Sharpay immediately got down on her knees and frantically began picking up the papers, trying to hide her embarrassment. The boy she crashed into knelt down beside her and helped her pick up everything, chuckling a little bit.

"It's fine, really." She looked to her left to see it was Troy Bolton who she had crashed into. Her heart rate began to fasten and she could feel the blood rushing to her cheeks, turning them a bright shade of pink. They both reached for Sharpay's geometry book at once and their hands touched for a split second, sending a bolt of electricity through her. She quickly pulled away, letting him get it, but he didn't.

"Ow." He said, shaking his hand, but chuckled again, "You shocked me." Sharpay's face grew even hotter.

"Seriously?" She groaned, "I'm really sorry." She looked up at his blue eyes, covered by the shaggy light brown hair and lost herself. He was just a below average guy, not really popular, but that didn't stop Sharpay from falling head over heels for him. This was one of the rare occasions where she actually had the nerve to speak to him, and she looked like a total ditz.

"Really, it's..." He looked up towards the entrance to the school and locked his eyes on what was in front of him, barely able to finish his sentence, "...fine." He said slowly, dazed. Sharpay looked up and laid her eyes on her. Even Ryan noticed her. All conversation stopped, all that was heard was the clicking of black leather boots on the tiled floor. All eyes were on her as the brunette marched confidently into the school. Ryan smiled deviously, his eyes searching her body as she walked. Principal Matsui greeted her.

"Welcome to East High, Ms. Montez."

* * *

**liked? Yes, no, maybe? I hope so. Sorry for the shortness! The following chapters will be longer, I promise! reviews are pretty sweet.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: is this really even necessary anymore?**

**Rating: T**

**Pairings: Ryella, Troypay. and everyone is like in love with Gabriellla so i guess Chadella and Troyella as well.**

**A/N: hey guys, i'm so happy you like it so far! i've been coming up with a bunch of possibilities for this story so it should get quite interesting. you'll be introduced to Chad, Jason,Ms. Darbus, and more of Gabriella in this chapter. should be good. enjoy!  
**

* * *

**East Northumberland High**

Chapter 2

The loud bell broke the silence that haunted the halls and conversation returned as mobs of gossiping students shuffled to class, all talking about the same thing. The new girl.

"Who was _that_?"

"I wonder where _she_ came from."

"I bet she is a hooker from New York."

"Montez? What kind of name is that?"

"Sounds exotic."

"Do you think she has a criminal record?"

"Maybe she is in the witness protection program!"

Voices filled the halls while more classic new student conversation went on. Sharpay slowly stood up next to Troy. _Of course when I finally get a chance to talk to him, I get interrupted by something._ In this case, it was more of a someone. She observed the way he watched her head bob as she walked amongst the other students longingly. _If only he could look at me like that._

* * *

Everyone was reassembled in homeroom. Sharpay sat behind Ryan, who was in between Taylor and Kelsi. Troy was next to Sharpay behind Kelsi. Chad Danforth sat in the center of the front row next to Jason Cross, who was in front of Kelsi, and an empty desk, in front of Taylor. 

"Good morning class." Their teacher Ms. Darbus said in a monotoned voice. The class groaned. She was wearing a navy women's suit and thin spectacles. She was very old fashioned and plain, no one looked forward to her presence, well, except maybe the brainiacs, Chad and Jason.

"Good morning, Ms. Darbus." Chad and Jason said in unison. "I completed the extra credit assignment over the weekend! I even got the cover of the report laminated." Chad said enthusiastically. He jumped up and handed it to his teacher.

"Teacher's pet." Ryan coughed into his sleeve. The class giggled. Chad glared at him and sat back down.

"Thank you very much, Chad." She said smiling. "I'm sure reading your thoughts on the reproduction of ants and other insects will be quite entertaining!" Chad smiled and turned around, sticking his tongue out at Ryan. He rolled his eyes.

"Could he be more childish?" Kelsi whispered to Ryan. He chuckled. A knock at the door interrupted their fun.

"Hi. Is this Ms. Darbus's room?" It was the new girl. Silence overwhelmed the class once again and all heads turned to face her.

"Yes. And you are..?"

"I'm Gabriella Montez. I'm the new student." She flipped her hair back as he said it, grabbing all of the boys' attention. Sharpay glanced over at Troy, hoping he wasn't being sucked in like everyone else clearly was, but her hopes crashed when she saw he was looking at Gabriella wide-eyed with his jaw dangling. She wanted so badly to reach over, place a finger under his chin to close his mouth, and kiss him, but she knew she never could.

"Ahh, yes. We've been expecting you." Ms. Darbus placed a hand on Gabriella's shoulder and turned to face the class. "Students, this is Gabriella Montez, she moved here from California. I'm sure you will welcome her into the school as if she had always been here." They class nodded hypnotically, "I think we will put you..." She scanned the room to find a proper seat for the new student, "Right there! Next to Chad!" Chad pumped his fist in the air.

"That was subtle." Taylor said under her breath. Gabriella walked over and took her seat. She looked over uncomfortably at Chad and tried to fake a genuine smile before looking away.

"Hi!" Chad said, scooting his seat over, "I'm Chad Danforth. Welcome to East High! If there is anything you need at all I can help you. Finding your way around, making friends, getting involved in school activities-"

"Thanks... uhm, Chad. But I'm fine. Really." She turned to face the front of the room, trying to avoid the stares she was receiving. About half way through the class she scanned the room. He eyes fell on one certain boy in the back of the room. _Light brown hair, bright blue eyes, perfect. _He was resting his head on his hand and his eyes were slowly closing._Not very lively, but, that can be changed._ She continued to stare and judge him until the bell rang, startling Troy, causing him to knock his books off his desk. He attempted to catch them but just made him mess worse by knocking papers all over._Not too coordinated either, I see. I can deal with that._ Gabriella stood up and slowly walked out of the room.

She strode down the halls and quickened her pace, creating the illusion that everyone else was in slow motion as they turned to watch her. She smiled at the attention and the fact she definitely made an impression. She followed the locker numbers down the hall and around the corner, hopelessly searching for hers. _1022, 1023, 1024. Finally! _She thought as she stood in front of her locker. She quickly did the combination and opened it. With in seconds a silver framed mirror was hanging up and Gabriella was refreshing her lip gloss. She puckered her lips and fixed her hair.

When she was done fixing herself up, she put her few books in her locker. She shut the door, revealing a tall blond boy leaning up against the locker next to hers.

"Hey there. I'm Ryan Evans." He stuck out his hand. Gabriella looked down at it then looked up at him.

"Sorry. I don't shake hands." She walked passed him, their shoulders brushing against each other. Ryan raised his eyebrows and smiled._ Damn, she is sexy._

"Really? Well, what exactly do you do then?" He turned around, facing her again. She looked him up and down.

"Nothing for you." She smirked and turned around again, and continued to walk.

"Playing hard to get?" He shouted out to her. She stopped and turned her head.

"Now, if I told you that it would ruin all the fun wouldn't it?" She face forwards again and walked around the corner, leaving Ryan alone. He smiled again. _Yeah, definitely going to get her.  
_

* * *

**Ehhh. Didn't really like the end of that but oh well. Hopefully you did! Review and let me know if you like it. Its amusing me thats for sure.**

**  
**


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: is this really even necessary anymore?**

**Rating: T**

**Pairings: Ryella, Troypay. and everyone is like in love with Gabriellla so i guess Chadella and Troyella as well.**

**A/N: hey guys, sorry for the long wait! i've been so busy with school i've barely had time to do anything. but the new chapter is finally up! its going to be basically Troypay. so yeah, have fun!**

* * *

**East Northumberland High**

Chapter 3

Troy was picking up the books he clumsily knocked over. _I guess that's what I get for not paying attention, _He thought. Everyone had left the room, but his assumption was false. He heard someone set their books down.

"Need any help?" Came a voice from behind him. He turned around and looked up. It was Sharpay.

"Yeah, thanks." He smiled. She knelt down beside him and picked up a few papers.

"I figured I could return the favor." She smiled and over at him with her big brown eyes. He lost himself for a moment.

"Yea- yeah. I guess neither of us are having too much luck keeping our books off the ground today." She giggled. _She has a cute laugh._ He looked over at her again, her hair was pulled back with a few loose hairs dangling perfectly over her cheeks as she picked up the rest of his papers. She handed them to him, and as he took it, he made sure their fingers touched. Sharpay's face began to turn red.

"Hey, I didn't shock you this time." She smiled weakly. Troy chuckled, _Oh, but you did._

"Yeah. Well I guess I better be getting to my next class, don't wanna be late or anything." Neither noticed the slight frown on the other's face.

"Yeah. Me either."

"So, I guess I'll see you around then." Sharpay's face brightened.

"Yeah! Definitely!" She shuffled out of the room before flashing him one last smile. Troy stared through the doorway she had just passed through for a few moments, the memory of her smile lingering. He had this odd feeling dwelling in the pit of his stomach. He had been trying for so long to control it, but he knew it was no use. He really liked her. A lot.

He had for a while, but he never really talked to her that much. _Why would she want to talk to me? All I do is drop stuff and get ignored by people. With a brother like hers she could have any guy in the school. Why would she pick a dork like me?_ Today was probably the most he has ever spoke to her in one time span, he enjoyed it though. He finally walked out of the room, a sparkling smile spread across his face.

He stopped at his locker, and walked down the halls to his next class. He felt a hand gently tap him on the shoulder. He turned around and his legs almost gave out. Behind him was Gabriella Montez. Troy nervously ran his fingers through his hair.

"Uhh.. h-hey." He said.

"Hey yourself." She said, looking him up and down, "You wouldn't happen to know where the library is would you?" She placed a finger on his shoulder and ran it down his arm.

"I.. uhmm... do i? Uhhh yeah! Sure." He heard a few people laughed as they passed and his face turned beat red.

"Well, would you mind taking me? I have free period there next." She asked. Troy didn't think his heart could beat any faster than it was. With one more motion, he thought it would pop out of his chest.

"Me too. So, yeah. Follow me." He managed to speak without the foolish stuttering and internally praised himself. He began walked and she followed behind him, slowly making her way to his side, linking her arm in his. She looked up and smiled. He smiled, probably too big of a smile, back. As he walked, he felt all eyes on him, well, them. One particular pair of blue eyes was burning a whole right through him. Those of Ryan Evans.

Ryan watched enviously as Troy walked past him, head down, avoiding the eyes. Gabriella turned her head towards Ryan as they passed. She lifted her hand and wiggled her fingers in a flirtatious manner before quickly turning back around. She felt his eyes explore her body and she smiled to herself.

Ryan stared, a million thoughts circling in his mind. For once, all of the attention East High could possibly produce was not one him, but someone even he couldn't take his eyes off of. Although he would never admit it, deep down inside him, he almost... enjoyed it. At least he thought he did till Taylor and Kelsi ran up.

"Hey Ryan." Taylor said, taking hold of his hand. Kelsi put her arm around his waist. He shook off all prior feelings he had been experiencing a few moments ago.

"Hey girls." He said, his stare still lingering. They looked down the hall and saw Troy and Gabriella turn the corner and made disgusted faces.

"Ugh. That girl has got to get some fashion sense." Kelsi said.

"Seriously." Taylor agreed. "She isn't even like, pretty. I don't know why everyone keeps looking at her and not you Ryan." Ryan rolled his eyes, but neither girl noticed. _Because she is beautiful, thats why._

* * *

Troy was sitting in the Library, quite uncomfortably. Gabriella was next to him, continuously reaching over him to get a piece of paper, pencil, whatever she could think of next. Every time, more sexually, revealing more and more cleavage. Every time he glanced over at her, she was already looking at him, smiling. Troy couldn't help but feel nervous around her, although he wasn't sure why. He really liked Sharpay, but being around this new girl made him melt inside. He couldn't control it.

"So. What do you do around here?" Gabriella asked, leaning towards him.

"Uhhh. Nothing really." He said.

"Oh come on, you must do_ something_." She said, trying to pull more information out of him.

"Nope." He said, blankly. He was trying to stay focused on liking Sharpay, which became a lot easier when she walked into the library. Troy's eyes shot up at her as Gabriella leaned over him again. She gave Sharpay an intimidating smile. Troy almost thought he saw a frown on Sharpay's face_. I must be imagining things. Why would she be upset_?  
He blew it off and scooted over a bit, creating the much needed space between Troy and Gabriella. She huffed and crossed her arms. The fact that someone was actually not falling all over her was blowing her mind. Although she would never admit it to anyone, it actually felt kind of... nice.

* * *

Sharpay was spread out on her bed, staring up at the ceiling. Her mind went back to memories of the day as they played over in her mind. Being a major klutz, talking to Troy, the new girl, feeling as if she redeemed herself when Troy dropped his books as well, talking to him again, and the new girl again in the library._ Wow, repetitive much_? She thought. As her mind began to analyze everything that happened that day, she took out her journal and began to write. 

* * *

**So, there it is, the update. I hope you all liked it, it was a tad boring, but i had to update. Review and let me know what you think, and happy holidays guys! x3 **

**  
**


End file.
